


"What did you just call me?"

by myblueworld



Series: 30-Day OTP Challenge [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 03:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11176164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/pseuds/myblueworld
Summary: Raheem kept on calling Leroy with some stupid pet names. Leroy did not appreciate it.





	"What did you just call me?"

**Author's Note:**

> 30-Day OTP Challenge- Day 2: Pet names

* * *

 

“What are you reading, munchkin?” Raheem asked as he threw himself at the other end of the couch where Leroy was sitting.

Leroy made a non-committal sound as he turned to a new page of the book that he was reading.

“It’s a story abo-“

He froze for a second then turned his head to glare at Raheem.

“What…What did you just call me?”

“Huh?” Raheem glanced at him for a second, then he started flicking between the channel.

“You… You just called me something,” Leroy said.

Raheem turned his head to look at Leroy, wearing a small mischievous grin. “Yeah, I guess I just did.”

Leroy crossed his arm over his chest. “What did you just call me?”

“Munchkin?”

Leroy frowned, but it only made Raheem chuckled in amusement.

“What? You don’t like it?”

“No,” Leroy shook his head.

“Okay, pumpkin pie.”

Leroy’s eyes widened. “What did you just say?”

“I said, okay, _pumpkin pie,_ ” Raheem answered.

“What? Raz! I am not a pie!”

“No, of course you’re not, cupcake.”

“Raz!” Leroy picked up one of the small pillows on the couch and threw it to Raheem.

Raheem laughed. “What? You don’t like it?”

“No!”

“Liar. You ate like…three of those cupcakes that Kevin brought to training last week. It was only Pep glaring at you that stopped you from taking another one.”

Leroy huffed in annoyance. “No. I mean, I like cupcakes. I don’t like being called cupcake!”

Raheem made a cooing sound as he shifted closer to Leroy. He playfully patted Leroy’s head.

“Okay. Not munchkin, not pumpkin pie, and not even cupcake. None of the sweet stuffs, then.”

Leroy flashed another glare at Raheem then stared at the TV, acting like watching a Geico commercial was something that could save his life from zombie apocalypse or something.

From the corner of his eyes, he stole a glance at Raheem. Raheem was looking at Leroy, slowly tapping his lips with his index finger.

“What about Cootie Patootie, then?”

Leroy’s lips parted as he turned to Raheem, who was grinning widely, totally enjoying Leroy's reaction.

“What? That doesn’t even make sense!”

“So?” Raheem shrugged his shoulders. “Pet names doesn’t have to make sense.”

“Besides,” Raheem’s lips tugged at the corner, forming a lopsided grin. “It sounds cute. And you’re cute.”

“But…” Leroy’s hand waved in the air wildly. “But I’m not your pet! I’m your-“

“Boyfriend. Yeah. And that’s why I need to give you a pet name,” Raheem cut him, his grin got even wider.

“Raz!”

“Yes, Cuddly Wuddly?”

“Can you just stop it?!”

“What do you mean, Snicker Doodle?”

“Stop calling me with some stupid names!”

Raz’s eyes glint mischievously as he smirked at Leroy.

“Make me.”

Leroy groaned and Raheem started laughing. The laughter only lasted for a second, as suddenly Leroy grabbed the collar of Raheem’s shirt, and crashed his lips on Raheem’s. Raheem let out a surprised gasp. But just when he was about to kiss Leroy back, Leroy pulled away.

Half-panting, Leroy stared at Raheem, who stared back at him, still dazed with what Leroy just did.

“There, I stopped you didn’t I?” Leroy said and turned his head to look at the TV. He stretched his lips into a thin line, but his cheeks already turned into crimson.

Raheem chuckled. “Well, I guess you did…”

Leroy made a small shrieking noise but kept avoiding Raheem’s eyes.

“But you know what, Wooshie Tooshie?”

Leroy looked back at Raheem with wide eyes. Raheem licked his lower lip slowly, then winked at Leroy.

“I think I want you to stop me again.”


End file.
